The Mysterious Stranger
One summer morning a group of young teens were strolling around the neighborhood. On the opposite end of the street they could see a lonely figure walking in all black clothing with his hoodie donned over his head. They began to laugh and make crude comments to one another before one of the boys showed his bravery. “Hey motherfucker, it’s the middle of summer and you’re dressed like that? Are you walking to your butt buddy back at home to have hardcore anal sex? Afraid someone will see you?! FUCKING FAGGOT!” he shouted as the figure kept walking. The group continued on with their trip as they laughed in mockery. Not long after the group had witnessed the strange man disappear did they find themselves in his sight. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as one of the other boys shouted more crude remarks at the tall figure. The man paid no attention to the young child as he lightly brushed past him. “That’s right, keep walking motherfucker!” he shouted in confidence as his friends cheered him on. They witnessed the man go up a path into a home before he slammed the door. “Pfft, let’s go guys. That punk ass isn’t worth our time,” the boy said before the man exited his house once again. His hands were in the front pocket of his sweatshirt as he made his way closer to them. “Back for more, bitch?” he spoke with a sly grin as the tall figure approached him. He slammed his hands against his chest to try intimidating the man, but failed miserably. “Take a shot at me and your ass goes off to jail!” he spoke with a hint of fear as he stepped back a bit. Muffled breathing could be heard from under the hood. The group started to move past him and gestured for their friend to keep with them before something happened. This did not stop the man from following them. He caught up within moments and pulled one hand from the pocket to reveal a 9mm pistol. The boy stopped dead in his shoes as he felt the cold steel of the barrel pressed firmly against his head. The others turned and shouted with fear. The man had no care for his action, for all they knew he did not even exist. A bead of sweat ran down the young boy’s brow as he felt regret about his comments from earlier. The tension finally broke as the trigger was pulled and splattered brain matter and skull fragments all over the other teens. They broke out in fear and panic for their lives before running away. The boy fell to his knees and then onto the Hellish asphalt; a thick stream of crimson poured down a nearby sewage drain. The other teens were not far out of sight. He followed after and found one of the girls hiding behind a bush. She sobbed in fear as she fell back and pleaded for her life. Closing her eyes, the man bent down and pulled her by her ponytail before beheading her. Still gripping the ponytail, he swung her head and tossed it ahead until it landed near the other girl. She screeched like a banshee and this led him straight to her. He approached her without warning and blasted several shots into her head and torso. A rustle of nearby shrubs caught his attention and he discovered the final boy’s location. Reaching inside he snatched the collar of his shirt and pulled him out as he pushed him closer to the street. Standing by the street in wait for a car to pass, they stood in silence. “Please, mister, I’m sorry about what was said! Please don’t hurt me!” he pleaded to the silent man in hopes that he would listen. A car could be heard speeding their way. The driver was intoxicated and swerved from side-to-side. As he grew closer, the man pushed the boy into the street right as he sped by. The young teen flew 20 yards and collided with a tree branch that had impaled him. The man stumbled off into the daylight and never looked back. “Earlier today, four young teens were found viciously slaughtered. One of which was hit by an intoxicated motorist. No motive or lead can be found to tie these heinous crimes to a suspect. The motorist has been taken into custody and claims he witnessed the boy who he had hit just jumped into the street as if a suicide attempt. This is Elaine Rogers with Channel 8 news, check back for more updates.” Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW Category:Beings